


My Hero

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullying, Hurt Michael, M/M, Michael has a black eye, Protective Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael's been avoiding Jeremy pretty much all day and Jeremy's had enough, he knew the kid had a black eye and he was about to find out why





	My Hero

  
‘Hey Mikey, wanna meet up at the caf before homeroom?’

‘Also can I hitch a ride to school?’

‘Dude?’ 

'yo Mikey you aren’t skipping without me right?’

'Sorry for all the messages it’s probably annoying but where are yoh??’

’*you’

'Are you sick? Alarm not go off?’ 

Jeremy frowned at his phone, reloading the messages for about the tenth time to still find no response from Michael. The bus pulled up to him, and with a defeated sigh he climbed in. Alright Jeremy just do like you always do, stare at your feet and sit alone in the front of the bus. Easy peasy. Jeremy plopped himself down into a sticky cold seat, and leaned his head against the shaking window as he pulled out his headphones, eager to drown out noise. Once he played some random dog from his playlist he reloaded his messages once again.

No new messages. 

He hoped Michael was ok. He was the kinda guy who responded almost instantly to texts, as people with no life tend to do. Jeremy’s the same but only to Christine and Michael, otherwise he just casually forgets he was even texting you and responds a week later. But Michael isn’t that kind of guy. Was he ignoring him? Shit. What if he was having an anxiety attack? Since the incident last year Michael had had more and more trouble with his anxiety. He didn’t want Jeremy’s help though, something about needing to get over a dependency problem. But Jeremy still wanted to help his best friend be ok. Jeremy tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, stretching out the fabric. Jeremy’s fingers moved to reload the page again, when a buzzing similar to the shaky vibrations of the bus went off in his hand. Jeremy’s face out up and his shoulders instantly relaxed, Michael.

'Hey sorry man :( I got distracted lol, can still give ya a ride tho’

Jeremy sunk into the bus seat with a smile unconsciously crossing his face, his long legs curled up uncomfortably to dig into the seat in front of him. Another reason Jeremy picked the very front seat, he always worried the person in front of him would be set off by him sitting like this. He knows the person behind him is annoying the shit out of him, knees digging in and out of Jeremy’s spine. 

'Its cool man, already on the bhs’

’*Bus’

Jeremy tapped his finger to the side of his phone alone with his music, he liked the texture of his phone case. For a moment he began to day dream when his phone buzzing cut him off, he was glad Michael was back into his usual texting habits. Jeremy was just letting paranoia get the best of him that’s all. He let that bad feeling go right down the drain as he messaged Michael.

'Sorry dude, I’ll see ya at school tho!’

'I’d hope so. So what were you distracted with??’

For a moment the typing symbol came up and Jeremy watched it for a moment, expecting the next reply to come fast. But then it disappeared. And reappeared. Then disappeared again. That’s weird. 

'Porn.’

Jeremy snorted through his nose at the blunt response. He gripped onto his backpack strap with one hand and texted with the other as he got off the bus and walked towards the senior cafeteria, where his new friend ground would be. 

'Dude. Relatable.’ 

’:P’

Jeremy gave his phone a fond smile before sitting down in his designated seat. Well ok he was never told he had to sit there but you know, unspoken seating charts and all. Jeremy placed his phone in his lap as Rich came over and slammed his hand down on the table. 

“Morning Hetero!!”

Jeremy lifted his hand in an awkward semi-wave, “Hey Rich.” 

Inbetween talking to Rich, Jeremy would look down and text Michael. Rich teased him once or twice but Jake eventually came and his attention was diverted. Jeremy half listened to the conversation as more people flooded in, something about if you’d kiss a snake for money. At some point someone, pretty sure it was Rich, said “Well Jeremy’s a furry so we know his answer”

But at the moment that ridicule wasn’t on his mind. He lifted his head and scanned his friend group, watching them all talk with way too much happy and ease for late 7 AM. Everyone was there besides…Michael. He huffed a little and went back to texting, his neck awkwardly bent down in a horrific display of bad posture.

'where you at? You said you’d be here??’

Again the typing symbol stuttered. Going up and down, in and out. Jeremy felt his jaw move to left in thought. 

'Sorry, traffic.’

'Woah wait dude have you been texting me while driving?’ 

Jeremy suddenly got a string of messages, something Michael tended to avoid for fear of annoying someone. 

'What??’

'No! No! Nono’

'Traffic man. Don’t worry I’m safe n shit.’

Jeremy sighed, 'ok…see you at lunch I guess?’ Seeing as the bell for homeroom just rang. 

'Yeah man. Lunch. I can still text tho. Promise.’ 

That was essentially how the rest of the first half of the day went. He texted Michael throughout classes, and found himself disappointed that he wouldn’t get to walk the hallways with him. Christine had seen him walking alone with his phone in hand. She went over and walked with him, so at least he wasn’t alone. He still missed Michael though, as nice as overanalyzing musical numbers with christine was. 

Soon lunch rolled around and Jeremy was still glued to his phone. It was strange without being able to turn and talk to Michael every two seconds. So he sat there with his best bed through his phone, absorbing all the interaction he could get. Every now and then someone would ask him a question and he’d numbly nod in response as he reloaded his messages again. 

“Jeremy, your gay is showing.” Rich suddenly said, leaning forward to peak over Jake who was sitting on Jeremy’s right side.

Jeremy looked up from his phone, “w-what?” 

“Stop texting your future boyfriend and talk to us dude. Tell Christine that I’d kick her ass if the hunger games was real.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, “sorry Christine, but you’re too nice.”

She gave a…slightly concerning laugh, “what if that’s just my secret weapon?” 

“Chrstine the other day you cried because we passed by an animal shelter and you wanted adopt them all.” Chloe said, looking up from her lunch. 

“They don’t have homes! Haven’t you seen those commercials!!”

Jeremy let the conversation fade out as he focused on the one with Michael through his phone. After a bit of waiting he felt his paranoia bubbling too high and was about to ask where he was when an elbow his the side of his chest. Jeremy jumped up and looked at the source, Jake, who was staring at him with concerned eyes. 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “what’s wr….” He voice trailed off when he saw Jake’s eyes move from him to a figure sitting across from him with a slight nod towards them. Jeremy followed and- shit.

Jeremy feels bad about it looking back but just wasn’t able to stop the gasp that came out of his mouth. His eyes held the attention of Michael’s figure, his eyes polish and unable to look away. What had Jeremy’s attention? Michael’s face, which held a very clearly nervous smile that Jeremy’s staring wasn’t helping with. Michael’s smile twitched a bit as he sat down, silently waiting for Jeremy to react. But more importantly than the anxious look in his eyes was his right eye. It was blue and purple and swollen so badly that Jeremy had to wonder if he could he even see through it. 

“Michael holy shit!” He yelled. The rest of the table was already looking over Michael all of them holding their own worried expression. 

“Dude what happened?!” 

“I uh…jacked myself off so hard that I punched myself in the face?” The way Michael couldn’t meet Jeremy’s eyes said it all though, that awkward side shrug as he tilted his head down. It looked like Michael wanted to run away. The way all this came along was proof enough he was lying. 

Christine was getting an ice pack out of her lunch box. She gently moved Michael’s glasses and ignored his little, “I’m fine Chrissie” in favor of gently holding it to his eye. Michael smiled and held it there himself. 

Jake then spoke up, “Dude is someone messing with you? Cuz crutches make a good weapon I’ll beat their ass”

Michael instantly waved his hands around in defense “no no! It’s fine really!” 

Jenna frowned, propping herself up on her elbow, “…michael that was pretty defensive are you sure-” 

“Yeah! Look I know it looks bad but it’s just a bruise.” 

Jeremy then answered, “yeah it looks bad! It looks really bad!” 

Michael smiled at his worry, “it’s ok jer…can we just eat?”

Jeremy sighed, his phone now I’m his pocket as he poked his…uh…mashed potatoes? With a fork. He’d ask Michael about this more later. 

“Oh and Jenna I swear if everyone finds out about my black eye ill-” 

“Lips are sealed jeez. So rude.”

–

Later Jeremy had decided enough was enough. Michael was still avoiding meeting up with him between classes and now he knew this morning’s “traffic” was a lie too. So all this lie was obviously to cover up the injury, Jeremy could put two and two together. But more important why did he hide it? Jeremy picked at his skin as he felt his mind race with an awful list of possibly scenarios, the best being jerking off too hard. Either way Jeremy couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t going to let this spiral into a bad situation so he went straight to Michael’s last period class when the bell rang. He hoped to catch him, hitch a ride, and then ask what really happened. Michael always felt calmer and expressed his feelings more in the car. It was like a theraPT-cruiser. 

Jeremy rehersed lines of how to ask Michael in the least anxiety inducing way when he heard the slam of a locker. He turned his head to find a tall blond shoving Michael against a locker. Jeremy isn’t make it out over the buzz and fuss of the hallway, but he knew the guy was yelling down at Michael. Michael glared up at him defiantly and fixed the headphones on his ears, cringing at the yelling. That is until they were yanked off his head forcefully, Michael’s phone falling out of his pocket as the bully pulled it away. 

Jeremy clenched his fists at his side, feeling red hot anger and an overwhelming sense to protect come alive from inside him. He wished then that he was Jake or Rich and could right. Or one of the popular girls with enough cred that they could look at a guy wrong and make them stop. Jeremy was just Jeremy. But damned if he was him sit by and let this happen. Just as the guy yelled “I’m fucking talking to you” and threw Michael’s headphones to the ground before stepping on them, Jeremy felt a surge of courage.

“Hey!” 

The bully froze and turned to Jeremy, looking confused before his brown eyes turned into a dirty glare. Jeremy felt himself flinch, he watch Michael’s worried and scared eyes scan him. His face told Jeremy to run away. But instead Jeremy stood up straight as he was trained to last year. 

“Y-Yeah! I’m talking to you!” He marched forward, glaring up at the guy. 

The certified shit field laughed and looked at Michael, “Well look who’s come to join us!” 

Michael flinched and pulled on the strings of his hoodie, “no wait…you..you said you wouldn’t bother him remember?” 

Jeremy allowed himself a moment of shock, was Michael allowing himself to be bullied for him? Thats fucking stupid. Heroic and touching, but stupid. The guy shrugged and lifted his fist again. Jeremy moved so fast he didn’t even realize how he reacted until someone explained. He had thrown himself in front of Michael and held out his arms pritectivly. Jeremy can remember the rush going through him at that moment. In a brilliant decision he gave a swift kick right to the guys crotch, laughing awkwardly as he fell like a rock. 

Michael’s hand dragged him away from the scene quickly, both of them ignoring the yells of “I’m gonna kick both of your geek asses to hell!”

When they were alone Michael grabbed onto Jeremy’s sleeves “Dude that was amazing! Thank you so much.”

“That guy….did he..is he the one who?”

Michael nodded with an apologetic smile 

“Why was he fucking with you?” 

Michael sighed and looked away, staring down at the dangling headphones he had dragged along.

“Michael tell me.”

“He uh… I guess he’s a old ex friend of Jake’s and heard it was your fault he stood up on his legs at the play? And like…he’s been pissed since.” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened “…since..?”

Michael waved his hands “it’s ok it’s ok! He only found out a month ago and I told him to leave you alone and it worked until well…yesterday.” 

Jeremy frowned, “so when you were late this morning” 

Michael sighed and rubbed a finger on his face then showed it to Jeremy, allowing him to see the faint residue of make-up, “I was trying to cover it up”

“And avoiding me all day?”

“…” Michael kicked his foot a little, his eyebrows quirking downward, “didn’t want you to worry…”

“Michael I…you gotta tell me about this stuff!” 

“I know…” 

“I just care”

Michael smiled this time, “I know…thanks.” 

Both of their eyes turned to the smashed up headphones on the floor. “Well I guess those are busted.” 

Jeremy nodded, “sorry man…”

“Its ok..” Michael swung an arm around Jeremy, smiling as he led him to his car, “I still have the minions ones you got me for my birthday!” 

After the two of them winded down and were left to their houses they instantly pulled out their phones. Both of them allowed themselves to fall into this familiar fast reply daze, and Jeremy couldn’t have felt happier when Michael sent him a goodnight message followed by “my hero" and a heart emoji.


End file.
